Neurosurgery sometimes involves inserting an electrode (for recording brain signals or providing stimulating pulses) or other instrument (for example, a catheter for fluid aspiration or drug infusion) through a burr hole or other entry portal into a subject's brain toward a target region of the brain. In certain applications, there is a need to secure the electrode or other instrument in place after it has been introduced, potentially for an extended period of time. Moreover, in certain applications, other equipment (such as a trajectory guide and any associated equipment) is mounted to the patient's skull about the burr hole.
For these and other reasons, which will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description and viewing the drawings that form a part thereof, the present inventors have recognized an unmet need for low profile instrument immobilizer devices, tools, and methods that reduce or avoid patient discomfort and also better retain instruments.